La leyenda de Windsord
by LovinaVargasRyC
Summary: Windsord es un Reino tranquilo, pacífico y sólo conocido por los dos Reinos vecinos. Entre ellos, el del Malvado Príncipe Garbancio que siempre trata de raptar o conquistar a la bella princesa Aura. Pero Berry la salvará siempre cueste lo que cueste, aunque a veces sea distraída por Arthur Kirkland, su amor platónico.


**Disclaimer:** Pues... Generalmente estos personaje'h son míos(?) y de mi amiga **Aura** y esto viene de una historia random... Así que no hay mucho disclaimer, sólo que Inglaterra de Hetalia o otros personajes que quizás salgan no me pertenecen. xD

**Parejas:** No hay, quizás más adelante si haya, de momento, sólo hay insinuaciones de mi OC Berry×Arthur.

**AVISO:** Esta es una historia muuuuuuy random, no es de ningún anime, es 100% inventada por Aura y yo. xDD Y... Que no sé si gustará LOL. Sólo digo que es muy random. c:

* * *

Contaban los relatos que un reino llamado Windsord era el más poderoso del mundo. ¿Cierto? Pues... Realmente no. Era un reino tranquilo, pacífico y poco conocido. Quizás lo único que lo daban a conocer eran los conflictos con el Reino vecino, el Reino del príncipe Garbancio (N/A: Sí, Garbancio viene de Garbanzo). Siempre provocando a los soldados de Windsord para dar comienzo a una guerra entre ambos, pero los Garbancios eran cobardes y se retiraban rápidamente, por lo que no valdría la pena pelear contra ellos, simplemente los ignorarían... Pero era tan difícil, sobre todo con esa plasta como Príncipe. Andaba todo el día detrás de la princesa Windsord, era la muchacha más bella del reino, que casualidad que aparte de la más bella fuera la princesa eh, "seguro es una enchufada" pensaban muchos. (?)

Berry, una chica pelirroja, esbelta, de piel color crema por el bronceado del verano(?) y ojos morados con tonos azulados, caminó tranquilamente por los caminos del palacio, sosteniendo sobre una mano una bandejita de plata que portaba una pequeña taza de té. El suelo estaba húmedo ya que hacía instantes las sirvientas habían estado limpiando por allí. La muy torpe se tropezó pero pudo sostener la bandeja de modo que la taza favorita de la princesa no se rompiera.

- ¡MENOS MAL! Se llega a romper y me quedo sin sueldo... Qué mierdas, si a mi no me pagan. -Tras esa suave reflexión se levantó del suelo, sacudió un poco su chaqueta y al fin llegó a la puerta de la habitación de su majestad. Se miró de arriba a abajo antes de aporrear la puerta como solía hacer. Iba vestida como una plebeya normal, demasiada simpleza en sus ropas. Tal vez eso no le gustara a la princesa... Pero al fin y al cabo le daba igual todo así que para cambiar un poco, en vez de tocar la puerta la embistió y una vez se abrió sin necesidad de un pomo para abrirla entró.

-¡Berry! ¿Qué haces? ¡Has destrozado la puerta! -Dijo la princesa antes de soltar un largo suspiro. La princesa Aura Windsord, una chica de pelo rubio oscuro, ojos marrones, figura perfecta y piel algo más clara que la de Berry.

-Yo que sé, era por innovar, lo siento. Y no está rota, se conserva bien. -Decía sin echar un vistazo a aquella puerta que supuestamente 'se conservaba bien'. Para que contar que en realidad la puerta estaba descolgada, nada del otro mundo, qué va.

La princesa suspiró.- Bueno... Qué se le va a hacer...

-Deja de hablar tan fino, conmigo puedes hablar todo lo basto que quieras, si somos amigas, hay confianza, ya sabes. -Berry sonrió de lado.

-Bueno, sí, tienes razón. Ahora lo que importa es... ¿Me vas a dar ya el puto café? -Dijo arqueando una ceja.

-¿Café? ¡Y una mierda! ¡Me pediste té, no café! Toma, te bebes el té y punto.

-P-P-Pero tía yo quiero café.

-Y yo quiero ser millonaria no te digo. No pidas tanto y confórmate con lo que tienes. Eres una ricachona, ya quisiera yo ser como tú. -Murmuró entregándole su taza.

-Puedes serlo.

-Sí, enchufándome como los políticos.

-Aquí no hay políticos.

-AHHHHHH QUE DA IGUAL, BÉBETE ESO DE UNA JODIDA VEZ QUE SE TE ENFRÍA.

-Ya voy ya voy hija, que impaciente. -Mientras daba un sorbo miró el reloj que había sobre la puerta que hace rato Berry había roto. Marcaba las 17:30, suspiró agobiada y se terminó el café tan rápido como pudo.

-Princesa ten cuidado que te me vas a atragantar.

-¡Es que son ya casi las 6! A esa hora siempre viene el infeliz de Garbancio.

-Joder. -La interrumpió un timbre, un timbre que estaba siendo fundido entre pulsaciones. Berry se enfureció.- ¡QUE YA VOYYYYYYYYYYYY! -A paso ligero fue a la entrada, esperaba encontrarse a Garbancio, pero no era él, si no Arthur Kirkland. Otro príncipe rubio de otro Reino que venía de visita de vez en cuando. Era rubio, de cejas espesas y de orbes verdes. Venía para verla a ella, qué detalle de su parte. Berry abrió la puerta con un breve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Hello love. -Susurró dándole un beso en cada mejilla, haciendo que su rubor creciera.

-H-Hola majesta-. -Arthur la interrumpió rápidamente.

-Te he dicho muchas veces que puedes llamarme Arthur. -Él sonrió, Berry iba a decir algo pero nuevamente fue interrumpida. Aura acababa de salir corriendo de su habitación, corría hacia Berry pero le ocurrió lo mismo que a ella cuando iba a dejarle su taza de café, tropezó con el suelo mojado y se comió el suelo, maldito suelo, eres malvado. (?) Berry se partió el culo en su cara.

-JAAAAAAAA Tonta que eres tonta. -Dijo sin dejar de reírse, hasta que recordó que Arthur también estaba allí. Rápidamente se calló y se giró hacia él fingiendo una sonrisa inocente acompañada de una risita.

-¡No soy tonta! No te rías ja'put-... -Aura sacudió la cabeza-. Hola Arthur. -Sonrió.

-Hola Aura, ¿estás bien?

-Sí.

-Sí dice, con suerte no se ha dislocado un brazo. -Añadió Berry.

-Put-... Mala persiana.

-¡Mala piña!

-¡Inútila!

-¡Se dice inútil!

-... Lo que yo decía. -Arthur rió breve ante la situación, dando a parecer que él era un chico formal, ocultando que en realidad si él no es igual es peor. (?)

-Bueno... ¿Puedo pasar, chicas?

-¡Claro! -Exclamó Berry.

-Oye eso tengo que decirlo yo. -Bufó Aura. - Sí, si puedes Arthur. -Berry le gruñó, pero con cariño... "Cariño" entre comillas, ¿sí? Volvieron a llamar a la puerta, sin mirar la cara perpleja de Aura, Berry apretó los puños con furia, le daba igual que Arthur estuviera allí. Tenía que decirlo... -¡ME CAGO EN SAN PITO PATO! QUIEN COÑO ES TAN GILIPOLLAS PARA LLAMAR AL TIMBRE SI LA PUERTA ESTÁ ABIERTA. -Arthur se asustó ligeramente antes sus gritos. Berry se giró para responderse a su propia pregunta. Descubriendo que no era otro que el malvado Garbancio el que acababa de llamar. Un hombre alto, gordo, albino y de pelo corto, llevaba gafas y sus ojos eran azul verdoso. (N/A: No, no es Alfred de Hetalia, es Garbancio, va en serio, no es Alfred, es un compañero de clase mío y de Aura.) - Si es que eres tonto, hijo del señor. -Tras un suspiro se acercó a él y le propinó un guantazo, luego, como si fuera un invitado más, le hizo pasar.

Aura, aterrorizada, retrocedía a la vez que Garbancio se acercaba, susurraba maldiciones hasta que finalmente Garbancio la abrazó.

-¡Aura, te eché de menos!

-Pues vale.

-¿Tú a mi no...?

-No.

-... Me encantaría conocer a una chica con una camiseta de Nirvana, ¿no tendrás tú una por casualidad? -Berry y Arthur se preguntaron interiormente que demonios era Nirvana, si supuestamente en la época de la historia todavía no existían.

-¿Yo? No. -En ese instante llegó una de las criadas del palacio, sosteniendo tal camisa entre sus manos. -

-Majestad, ya le lavé esta camiseta, la lavé expresamente a mano para no deteriorarla porque tengo entendido que es su favorita. -Los ojos de Aura se turnaron blancos, y la boca se le entreabría por sí misma. ¿Se podía ser más gafe que ella?

-Aura... ¡Eres la chica perfecta, seamos uno y formemos el Impero más poderoso!

-Me recuerdas al Bragihki (N/A: Aura y yo somos conscientes de escribirlo mal, es aposta. xD). No, no pienso ser uno contigo energúmeno enfermo. -Sin escucharla se le tiró encima, haciéndola caer al cielo. - ¡Eh! ¿Qué haces? ¡Con suerte no me quiebras la columna!

-¡TÚ, JARAMAGO, QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA! -Se acercó corriendo con cuidado de no volver a caer en las 'zarpas' del suelo mojado(?) y le endiñó una patada en la costilla. Le habría jodido la capital si pudiera pero desgraciadamente para ella y afortunadamente para él estaba boca-abajo. Siguió torturándole a base de hostias limpias en esa cara montañosa que tenía.

Arthur, quien debería estar aterrorizado. Observaba la situación con entusiasmo, incitando a Berry a seguir pegándole. Aura se levantó de suelo y llevó a Arthur a la enorme sala de estar.

-P-P-Pero Berry se quedó-...

-No pasa nada, cuando ella termine su 'trabajo' vendrá con nosotros. -Pero las cosas no salieron según lo planeado, Arthur salió a buscarla, al verle, ella paró finalmente y se acercó a él esbozando una media sonrisa. Seguramente después de que él hubiera visto esta escenita ya no tendría que fingir ser tan inocentona como hacía antes. Arthur la abrazó, en ese instante, el hermano de Garbancio, llamado Garnacio, se coló por la ventana de la sala de estar y cogió a Aura, tapándole bruscamente la boca para que no pudiera gritar y llevándosela a su Reino. Detrás de él, Garbancio también regresó.

Arthur y Berry notaron su desaparición cuando volvieron a la sala de estar, ya se imaginaban que había pasado, no era la primera vez sólo que otras veces no lo habían conseguido.

-Mierda, se la llevaron. Por mi culpa, por mi gran cul-... No, por culpa de Aura, no sé porqué es su culpa pero lo es. Es todo culpa suya. Todo lo que te pase es su culpa.

-Hmm... Vale.

* * *

¡Y FIN DEL CAPÍTULO UNO! Que cosa más random, madre de dios. xD Bueno, estoy segura de que por lo menos a Aura le va a gustar. xD Y bueno, para dejar reviews no tenéis porqué estar registrados así que no os cortéis a la hora de comentar algo sobre vuestra opinión de este fic. No me gustaría mucho leer comentarios negativos porque ya advertí las cosas de este fic, y si no os gustaba alguna de ella simplemente no haberlo leído. Así que no estoy dispuesta a aceptar críticas. Gracias por ver y nos vemos en el próximo fic. :3


End file.
